This disclosure generally relates to seals and more particularly, to pressure relief valves and more particularly, to air pressure relief valves for regulating air pressure within an interior of a vehicle.
Vehicles are often fitted with pressure relief valves for ventilating an interior compartment of a vehicle. The pressure relief valves are generally located within an interior panel that interfaces with the exterior, e.g., the structural panel between the rear seat and trunk compartment, the structural panel between the floor and the external environment, the structural panel between the dashboard and the engine compartment, and the like. The pressure relief valve compensates for pressure differentials, many sudden, that may occur upon use of the vehicle. For example, cabin pressure will generally increase upon door closure, activation of the air bag, opening of a window during movement of the vehicle, and the like. As a result, the pressure differentials between the interior compartment and the external atmosphere can cause an increase in air buffeting (i.e., low level noise discomfort), an increase in door closure force, and the like. The use of the pressure vents can alleviate the pressure differentials.
Current pressure relief valves generally include one or more openings and a movable gate disposed over the openings. The gate moves in response to an air pressure differential across the pressure relief valve. For example, when air pressure within the interior compartment is greater than the external air pressure, the gate opens to compensate for as well as alleviate the increased pressure. In contrast, when the interior compartment air pressure is less than the external air pressure the movable gate covers the opening to prevent air from entering the interior compartment.
The actuation of current pressure relief valves is generally passive. That is, an air pressure differential between the interior compartment and the exterior is required to provide pressure relief.
Accordingly, it is desirable have an active pressure relief valve that can be selectively opened upon detection of an air pressure differential as well as selectively opened upon detection of other conditions, e.g., detection of poor air quality, excessive interior temperatures, and the like.